


Sunday Morning

by fawnstep



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, cozy mornings, drabble blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnstep/pseuds/fawnstep
Summary: Kicked up in the morning in the home of a lovers family friend, her apprentice, and with cat hair on the tongue ready for oatmeal to start the day. Incomplete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A incomplete drabble that will possibly never reach the light of day especially without a partner. This au consists scenes of Naruto and Sasuke leaving the village together to travel both without Tsunade's arms. They both settle at Nekobaa's and run missions from her and work in a nearby village til they make their own home.
> 
> They distantly aid Karin ft Taka in the rebuilding of Uzushio will be the head of Sasuke's revolution as well as home of lost civilians, shinobi, and orphans. 
> 
> Nekobaa marries them both in an as informal way possible. Tamaki shows Naruto cats.

“You don’t have to kick so hard, yknow.”

Naruto juts his lip at the grunt he receives in response and shuffles the remaining thin sheet he has left from the bed, the rest having been stolen from his bedmate. A pop of a knee has him hissing through his teeth as he makes his way around the room filled with boxes and spare necessities, and heads his way into the kitchen. 

Immediately met with a warm brush against his leg he clicks his tongue at the cat in greeting before opening a cupboard to prep oatmeal. Truth be told it’s a welcome change of pace in replace of his regular cup ramen - if he had to be honest he prefered Ichiraku’s or anything homemade to the stuff, and wasn’t against a whole meal when he could get one. 

Covering the pot on the stove the blonde bends down and reaches in a cabinet to grab some cat food. Really he’s grown attached during the time they’ve been staying at Nekobaa’’s, and Naruto feels the internal itch already to adopt a whole pile of his own. A few pellets stray onto the floor as the tabby forces it’s head into the bowl and gets a scratch behind the ear for good measure. Really, why hadn’t he gotten a pet before.

After a few stirs for the pot and making a few slices of jam and butter toast, Naruto makes his way to the table with a bowl the rest set aside for the others later. It’s been a lax routine that has been occurring since the stay started a week and a half ago, and all things considered, he had never felt more at peace. Morning breakfast, afternoon missions assigned by Nekobaa, evening chores with Tamaki, - really, sweet girl - and dinner at the table til bed....


End file.
